


Meditations on Turmoil

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel realizes something after learning about Spike's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations on Turmoil

The darkness was always there.  Just beneath the surface—a hair’s breadth separating man from beast.  It was exhausting, the control, the constant vigilance.  Barely restrained, never quiet. There was no peace for him and never would be.  Day after day he struggled.  And for what?  The faint vain hope that in the end he would be free.  But now he knew the truth:  He had been a fool.

 

He was cursed and the cursed never knew salvation.  Maybe if he had sought his soul...maybe then it would be he who shanshu’d and not the ungrateful childe who never had to learn, to accept, to battle with himself.  The moment he saw Spike, Angel knew it no longer mattered.  And in that moment he was free.

 

Angelus smiled.  It was good to be back.


End file.
